Gentle Memories
by No No 22
Summary: Two princes met in a field. Their names were Sasuke and Naruto. They made a promice that they would be together forever, but could they really keep that promice. Their kingdoms are at war and they've forgotten everything about each other and the promice.
1. Gentle Childhood

**Gentle Memories**

**HI! This is like my 5th or 6th fanfic of SasuNaru! I'm so proud! You should be too! Anyways, I hope you like it and let the story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1 

Gentle Childhood

* * *

If you were at an open field filled with flowers that divided two kingdoms...you would have heard laughter. You would have seen a small boy around the age of six chasing gorgeous butterflies through the field of flowers. The small boy had golden hair, dazling crystal clear eyes, tanned skin, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. The boy was wearing a sunshine yellow kimono with a red ribbon around the waist that went down to mid-thigh. The small boy's name...was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto ran through the field, trying to catch colorful butterflies. Naruto laughed happily that he was having so much fun. Naruto barely got out from his home; they wouldn't let him out in fear that he might get hurt. But today, the young blonde had snucked out unnoticed. And now, he is enjoying every moment of his freedom as much as he could. Naruto walked slowly towards the butterflies tthat had landed on a nearby flower, but before Naruto could even a foot close to them, the butterflies took off into the air. Naruto gasped out of surprise and ran after them. As Naruto ran after the butterflies, the small blonde ran into something and fell backwards on his rear. Naruto groaned softly and looked up, only to be blinded by a butterfly that landed on his nose. Naruto giggled as he watched the butterfly flap it colorful wings softly. Naruto slowly reached out his hand to the butterfly, hoping that the butterfly would go on his hand, and amazingly, it did. Naruto watched in curiousity as he noticed the butterfly's wings. The wings of the butterfly were pure white with specks of gold on them. Naruto giggled as the butterfly crawled up his arm and up onto his golden head. 

"That butterfly really likes you!" a voice suddenly said. Naruto looked up in surprise to see a boy around his age sitting on the ground. The boy had onyx hair, onyx eyes filled with curiousity, and pale skin. The boy had a midnight blue kimono with a red ribbon around the waist that went down to the knees. Naruto stared at the boy for a long time until a butterfly with onyx wings and specks of silver landed on the boy's head. Naruto giggled.

"Well that butterfly really likes you!" Naruto said with a smile. The boy smiled and laughed.

"I guess it does!" the boy said happily. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke! What's your name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet you Sasuke!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ne Naruto? Do you want to play with me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long time; no one has ever asked him to play...they weren't allowed to ask him. Naruto smiled happily and nodded.

"Ui(yes)!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke got up from the ground, causing the onyx butterfly to fly off his head. Sasuke then walked up to Naruto and held out his hand. Naruto accepted it and Sasuke helped him up, causing the white butterfly off. Sasuke and Naruto stood there, looking at each other, holding hands for a moment, before the ran off chasing other butterflies, laughing as the did so. As both small boys played, an onyx butterfly and a white butterfly flew through the air together.

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke and Naruto layed on the ground on their backs, side by side looking up at the clouds. Sasuke suddenly pointed up at the sky to a cloud.

"Ne Naruto! That one looks like a dragon! You see it?" Sasuke said, looking over to his new blonde friend beside him. The small blonde squinted a bit before smiling.

"Yeah! It's long!" Naruto said. Naruto then pointed a different cloud.

"Ne, that one looks like a bunny! Do you see it Sasuke!?" Naruto said happily. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I see it," Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto then turned himself around, so now he was lying down on his stomach. Naruto rested his head on his hands and looked at Sasuke with a smile.

"Ne Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with curious eyes.

"Nani(what)?" Sasuke said.

"You're the first friend I've ever had! I'm really happy that you're my friend!" Naruto said with a bright smile, making Sasuke blush a bit.

"Well you're my first friend too, Naruto! ...And I'm glad that you're my friend too!" Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto smiled happily before he held out his pinky to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the pinky then to Naruto's smiling face.

"Promice that we will be together forever!" Naruto said with a soft smile.

"No matter what!" Sasuke said with a soft smile as well. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"And we'll be friends forever!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke nodded.

"Until death depart us!" Sasuke said as he held out his pinky. Naruto nodded.

"Friends till the end!" both Sasuke and Naruto said as they joined their pinkies. "And that's a promice!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke smiled happily and so did Naruto. "Ne Sasuke...where do you live?"

Sasuke sat up and pointed to the left.

"I live somewhere over there," Sasuke said. "What about you?"

Naruto sat up as well and pointed to the right.

"Over there! You know, I snucked out of my home today," Naruto said, whispering the last part. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me too! I'm not allowed to get out," Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded.

"The same goes for me! Everyone thinks I might get hurt if I do!" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah! But we won't! We're old enough!" Sasuke whispered back. Naruto nodded in agreement. Naruto was about to say something but was interupted by two voices in the distance.

"Naruo!"

"Sasuke!"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped slightly in shock and crouched down together.

"No! They're going to take me home!" Naruto said in a whimper.

"And me!" Sasuke said in worry. He looked at Naruto. "If they take me home...I might not ever see you again..."

"The same goes for me," Naruto said in a whimper. Naruto then threw himself to Sasuke and hugged the young Uchiha tightly. "Wah! I want to see you again! I don't want to go home!"

Sasuke returned the hug twice as tight.

"I want to see you too Naruto..." Sasuke said sadly.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Two pairs of strong hands grabbed both boys around the waist, seperating the two boys. Sasuke gasped in shock and quickly grabbed the small blonde's hand. Naruto held on tightly to Sasuke as well, not wanting to let go and be seperated from his first friend.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto whimpered out, holding on tightly to Sasuke as a tear ran down his tanned cheek.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as he tightened his grip on Naruto.

"Sasuke! Let go of the Uzumaki kid, now!" a demanding voice filled Sasuke's ears. Sasuke didn't move.

"Naruto, let go of the Uchiha please," a calm but firm voice filled Naruto's ears. Naruto didn't move as another tear ran down his tanned face.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"B-bye Sasuke," Naruto sobbed out as he let go of Sasuke's hand, but the two small boys were still linked by Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at Naruto's tearfull face when the onyx-haired boy suddenly felt something wet run down his cheek. Sasuke was shocked to know that he was crying. But can anyone blame him!? Naruto was his first friend! Naruto was the first thing...that Sasuke had actually had interest in.

"Bye...N-Naruto," Sasuke sobbed out as he let go of Naruto, breaking there physical bond. A man with golden hair and crystal clear eyes like Naruto, held Naruto in his hands tightly and glared at the man that held Sasuke. The man had shoulder length onyx hair and onyx eyes, much like Sasuke.

"I advise you to keep your brat away from my son, Uzumaki!" Fugaku spat.

"Same goes for you, Uchiha," Yondaime said witth a glare. Yondaime then turned his back to Fugaku and walked off towards his gaurds with Naruto looking over his shoulder. Fugaku as well turned and walked off towards his own gaurds, with Sasuke looking over his shoulder. Naruto waved to Sasuke and Sasuke returned the wave.

"Don't forget our promise!" Naruto suddenly called out to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"I won't!" Sasuke called back out. Two butterflies...one white, one onyx...were seperated as well...as they took off with their human friends. The white one went with Naruto...while the onyx one went with Sasuke.

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke was roughly pushed down the dungeon stairs, falling to his knees on the dungeon floor. Sasuke looked up at the stairs where light entered and filled the dungeon. Standing there...was Sasuke's father, Fugaku.

"As your punishment for being with an Uzumaki...you will spend the whole day down here!" Fugaku yelled angrily, causing Sasuke to flinch. "You will forget all about the Uzumaki brat, you here me!? If I ever hear anything about him...or if I even think that you are thinking about him...you will stay down here in the dungeon for three days!"

"H-hai(y-yes)," Sasuke stuttered fearfully.

"Good," Fugaku said before closing the door of the dungeon and locked it. Darkness swallowed Sasuke, who shook from the cold and fear. Sasuke brought his knees up to his chest and hugged his knees. Sasuke fearfully looked around the dark room only to see darkness and nothing else. Sasuke shivered violently and hugged himself tighter. Suddenly, there was a dim, yet warm light. Sasuke looked up to see the onyx butterfly that had landed on his head when he was with Naruto.

"It's you," Sasuke mummbled as the butterfly hovered in front of his eyes. The butterfly landed on Sasuke's nose, giving him warmth. Sasuke was amazed that he suddenly felt warm. "You...must be a magical butterfly."

The butterfly fluttered its wings and flew onto Sasuke's head. Sasuke smiled softly but then felt a tear run down his pale cheek at the thought of never seeing Naruto again...that he would have to forget about his small blonde friend forever...and that he wouldn't be able to keep their promice.

"Gomenasai(I'm sorry)...N-Naruto," Sasuke said before silently sobbing into his knees, with the butterfly glowing a warm glow.

**-x- -x-**

Naruto was gently pushed into his grand room. Naruto's tear stained face turned and faced his father, Yondaime.

"You are to stay in your room and not come out for the whole day Naruto. That is your punishment for being with an Uchiha," Yondaime said firmly. Naruto whimpered as a few tears ran down his face.

"D-demo(b-but)...Sa-Sasuke's my friend!" Naruto sobbed, hanging his head. Yondaime sighed sadly as he crouched in front of his only son.

"I'm sorry Naruto...but you can't be friends with Uchiha Sasuke. ...You are to forget about him...do I make myself clear?" Yondaime said. Naruto sobbed for a moment before slowly nodding his head. Yondaime looked at Naruto with sad eyes and stood up. Yondaime ruffled Naruto's golden hair. "Again...I'm sorry Naruto...but it's for you own good."

Yondaime gave Naruto one more sad look before he closed the doors to Naruto's room and locking them. Naruto ran to his bed and sobbed into a pillow. He couldn't believe it...he can't see Sasuke anymore.

"I-it's not f-fair!" Naruto sobbed. But suddenly, Naruto felt a warm light shine on him. Naruto looked up to see the white butterfly that had landed on him when he was Sasuke, glowing brightly in fornt of his crystal clear eyes. "You!? A-are you magical? Y-You must be t-to be glowing that b-bright!"

The butterfly landed on the bed in front of Naruto and fluttered his wings. Naruto stared at the butterfly as he felt tears come down faster. Naruto shook as he cried harder into his pillow. He was so sad...sad that he had to forget about Sasuke and never see him again. Naruto felt the butterfly land on his head, but ignore it. The only thing that was on his mind was Sasuke...his only friend. But it seemed...that Sasuke wouldn't be his friend anymore...it seemed...Naruto had to break their promice.

"G-gomen(s-sorry) Sa-Sasuke," Naruto sobbed.

* * *

**Okay! My first chapter is finished! I'm so proud! Please review! Tell me if you liked it or not! Please tell me! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! Bye! Till next time!**


	2. Gentle Princes

**Second chapter! Yay! I know you really want to know what happened to our lil Sasu and our lil Naru. YOSH! Let the chapter begin! Oh and sorry for the hold up! Writers block!**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Gentle Princes

* * *

"Where is he?" a man with silver hair whispered in worry. The man wore a mask, covering the bottom part of his mouth, and he also wore a black samurai kimono. The man looked around himself and ran further into the forest in quick speed. The man held his sword in a deffensive way as he stopped and looked around. The eyes of the man nervously flickered from left to right as beads of sweat ran down his pale face. As he looked around, his left eye that was blood red, scanned the forest...checking if he could see any movements with his special eye. Suddenly, someone lunged out from some bushes in front of the man, and attacked the man with his sword. The man ducked and kicked his attacker, sending him flying and crashing to the ground. 

"And I really thought you were getting better," the man said to his attacker, shaking his head in disappointment. His attacker suddenly turned into a puff of smoke. The man's eyes widened in surprise as he quickly turned around and blocked another sword from attacking him, using his own sword. The attacker jumped ten feet back into the shadows and held his sword by his side. The man panted as he held his sword in deffence and stared at his attacker. The man smirked under his mask as he brought his sword to his side and bowed to the attacker.

"I take that back...you _are_ getting better, Kimi(prince). But I must end this battle before you accidentally kill me," the man said huskily as he stood up straight.

"Yeah! I would hate for that to happen!" the attacker said with a laugh as he stepped into the light, revealing a boy around the age of 15. The boy had golden hair, crystal clear eyes, tanned skin, three whisker-like marks on each cheek, and had a smile on his face. Naruto was wearing the same thing as Kakashi; a black samurai kimono(1).

"Ne Kakashi-sensei! Do you really think I'm getting better!?" Naruto asked with a bright smile. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I think you're getting much stronger, Kimi," Kakashi said as he slid his sword into its sheath. "You're becoming a better swordsman and ninja."

"Thanks sensei! It's all thanks to you that I'm getting better!" Naruto said happily as he slid his own sword into its sheath.

"He's right you know," a voice suddenly said behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned around and bowed deeply to a man with golden hair and crystal clear eyes much like Naruto. Yondaime patted Kakashi's shoulder. "You're a good sensei Kakashi. I'm glad that you are!"

"Arigato Ousama(your highness)," Kakashi said.

"Don't thank me! Thank yourself for being such a good learner when I taught you this!" Yondaime said with a grin.

"OTOSAN(Dad)!" Naruto yelled brightly as he hugged his father tightly. Yondaime laughed and hugged back his only son.

"Boy! You're still full of energy!? Even after all that training!?" Yondaime said in amazement. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! Nothing can bring me down!" Naruto said happily. Yondaime laughed as Kakashi sweatdropped. Naruto stretched and yawned slightly. "Ne...I think I'll go back to the castle and find Kiba and Shikamaru! Ja ne, Otosan, sensei(see you, Dad, teacher)!"

"Bye, Naruto!" Yondaime said with a smile.

"Bye, Kimi," Kakashi said with a bow. Naruto frowned slightly.

"Can't you call me Naruto for once Kakashi-sensei!? I won't kill you or anything!" Naruto whined slightly. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he slipt on his eye patch over his blood red eye.

"Alright...Naruto-sama," Kakashi said. Naruto grimaced.

"Ie(no)! Just Naruto! Don't add anything at the end!" Naruto said, waving his arms slightly. Yondaime chuckled as Kakashi nodded.

"Alright...Naruto..." Kakashi said. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! Call me that from now on!" Naruto said, before he took off in the direction of the castle. Yondaime chuckled softly and patted Kakashi's back.

"You're still the same Kakashi. You wouldn't even call me sensei! Not even once! It was just 'Ousama' and that's all," Yondaime said as Kakashi smiled.

"Old habits die hard," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

**-x- -x-**

"KIBA!? SHIKAMARU!?" Naruto yelled as he ran through the halls of his enormous castle.

"Ohayo, Kimi!"

"Great Kimi! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo! How are you today Kimi!"

"Ohayo everybody! I'm fine thanks," Naruto said to his servants and gaurds(shinobis and kunoichis) that greeted him as he ran down a long hall. "Argh! Dog breath! Lazy ass! Where are you!?"

"You called Kimi," drawled a lazy voice as Naruto passed a room. Naruto ran back to the room to see both Shikamaru and Kiba in the room cleaning. Shikamaru was a lazy guy that had an IQ over 200. Kiba on the other hand is doggy, is full of energy, and his cheeks had red triangles on them.

"Yes! I've been looking for you guys!" Naruto shouted.

"What for, Kimi?" Kiba asked. Naruto growled.

"I was bored and I wanted to hang with you two. AND WILL YOU PLEASE CALL ME NARUTO!" Naruto yelled angrily the last part. Shikamaru and Kiba flinched and sweatdropped at the loudness of Naruto. Naruto folded his arms across his chest and pouted at the both boys.

"As you wish...Naruto," Shikamaru said. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Ne, don't you rather do missions than clean the castle!?" Naruto asked. Kiba chuckled.

"This _is_ our mission!" Kiba said.

"We were ordered to clean this room as a mission. You know, D-ranked mission," Shikamaru said. Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"I'll help then!" Naruto said.

"No! It's okay Naruto! We'll do it!" Kiba said, sweatdropping and waving his hands slightly. Naruto shook his head and grabbed a duster.

"I'll help. Don't protest, that's an order," Naruto said in a serious voice, catching both Kiba and Shikamaru off gaurd. Naruto smiled sweetly. "Besides, it's better than doing nothing!"

Shikamaru and Kiba stared at Naruto as the young blonde started to dust things. The two teens looked at each other and smiled.

"Yup! That's our Kimi!" Kiba said happily with a grin as he continued to clean along with Shikamaru and Naruto. Half an hour later, all three teen were sitting on the ground, their backs to each other. Naruto wiped away a bit of sweat off his face and sighed.

"Glad that's over with! Ne! Now come and talk to me or something!" Naruto said cheerfully as he stood up. Kiba and Shikamaru nodded as they stood up and followed Naruto out the gran room. As they walked down the hall, Naruto kept babbling about things while Kiba and Shikamaru listened, occasionally saying something. Suddenly Naruto stopped and faced his companions with a sly smile. Naruto looked at Kiba and snickered.

"Nani(what)?" Kiba said nervously.

"There's a rumor going around the castle, Kiba," Naruto said, nudging Kiba in the ribs. "Word on the street is that you have a crush on bug boy!"

Kiba turned bright red and took a step back from Naruto.

"N-Nani!?" Kiba shouted. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"So it's true ne!?" Naruto said as he laughed while Shikamaru smirked. Kiba blushed even more and looked down at his feet.

"No! It's not true!" Kiba yelled out. Naruto laughed harder.

"Don't deny it Kiba," Shikamaru said lazily. Kiba shot up his head and glared at the laughing blonde and smirking lazy boy. Kiba's eyes and face then was filled with embarrassment.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! So what if I do have a crush on Shino!" Kiba shouted. Naruto and Shikamaru had became serious and a bit nervous before Kiba had said that and were staring at something or someone behind Kiba.

"Kiba-

"You guys don't understand what I feel, but you will one day!" Kiba said cutting Naruto short. Naruto pointed behind Kiba.

"Ano, Kiba-

"No! Don't make fun of my love life Naruto! I don't care if your the prince, but I would like some respect! I love Shino and that's that!" Kiba shouted, his face red as a tomatoe. Naruto and Shikamaru then grabbed Kiba from the shoulders and turned him around. Kiba blinked a few times before he blushed furiously and hung his head. Kiba's embarrassment was so great that the blush even reached to his arms and legs. Right there in front of Kiba and the other two...was Shino...the very same guy they were talking about.

"Sh-Shino! I-I-I...I gotta go!" Kiba said before running off. Naruto stared after Kiba worriedly, feeling guilty. Naruto looked at Shino, who stood still. Naruto supposed that Shino was shocked at what he just heard, but he wasn't sure because of the glasses the teen wore. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"I would go after him if I were you," Shikamaru said to Shino. Shino turned his attention to Shikamaru and nodded. But before Shino could go after Kiba, Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"Shino...may I ask you a question?" Naruto said in a serious tone. Shino nodded. "Do you...return Kiba's feelings. Be honest Shino."

"I..." Shino said, staring into Naruto's crystal clear eyes. "I do...return his feelings..."

Naruto smiled warmly and nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for! Go after him lover boy!" Naruto said, giving Shino and push. Shino obeyed and ran off towards the direction Kiba had ran off to. For a moment Naruto and Shikamaru watched Shino run, but then Naruto faced Shikamaru.

"Ne Shikamaru! Lets go see what happens between them!" Naruto said with an evil grin. Shikamaru shook his head and sighed.

"That's so rude Naruto," Shikamaru said. "I like it!"

Naruto grinned mischivously while Shikamaru smirked. After a moment of just standing there, Shikamaru and Naruto quickly ran after Shino and Kiba. They found both of them in the garden; Kiba was sitting on a stone bench next to a fountain while Shino was slowly approaching him. Naruto and Shikamaru skillfully hid behind few hedges, ten feet away from the scene. Shino approached Kiba until he was right behind the brounete.

"Kiba," Shino said softly. Kiba jumped and turned around in his seat. Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto were surprised to see their dog-loving friend, crying softly. Kiba quickly and roughly wiped away the tears he had shed and looked down at his feet.

"Nani?" Kiba asked softly.

"Kiba...you-

"Look Shino! Being teased by Kimi and Shikamaru is one thing...but to be teased by you is pushing it too far!" Kiba shouted as another tear ran down his painted cheek. Shino looked at Kiba through his sunglasses. Naruto and Shikamaru watched intently, wondering what was going to happen next between the two. Shino slowly sat himself down next to Kiba who still had a fear tears run down his face.

"Kiba...I'm going to show you something...I've never shown to anybody... Not even Kimi," Shino as he reached for his sunglasses. Kiba looked at Shino in surprise as Shino slowly took off his glasses only to reveal _really_ beautiful brown eyes. Kiba blushed and kept on staring at Shino's sunglasses-free face.

"Sh-Shino! ...You have really...beautiful eyes!" Kiba said breathlessly, blushing a bit more. Shino smiled softly, surprising both Kiba and his spying friends. Shino slowly reached out to Kiba and wiped away his tears gently with warm fingers. Kiba shivered in pleasure at Shino's warm touch and had an urge to hold his hand where it was on his face.

"You have beautiful eyes too, Kiba," Shino said. "They look even more beautiful when they're not filled with tears."

It was a corny comment, but it was effective enough to make Kiba blush. Suddenly, Shino embraced Kiba and held the doggy boy close. Kiba immediately melted into the warm embrace and returned the hug. Behind the hedges, Shikamaru was staring at the scene as if he was going to gag or something. ...But Naruto...Naruto was watching intently, pink tinting his tanned cheeks. Shino broke the embrace and cupped Kiba's chin. Kiba's cheeks were tinted pink as he stared into Shino's eyes. Shino was slowly leaning forward and so was Kiba, until they closed the gap between them, with their lips gently pressing together. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he blushed a bit more as the gentle kiss became more passionet. There was a tug at Naruto's kimono. Naruto turned to see Shikamaru's grossed-out face.

"No disrespect Kimi, but lets get out of here! Things might get a bit...how should I put...hot. How troublesome," Shikamaru said, shaking his face. Naruto blushed a bit more when Shikamaru said the word 'hot', but obeyed and followed Shikamaru back inside the castle, leaving the lovers alone.

**-x- -x-**

"Young Ouji(prince)!" a man shouted as he stood in the middle of the training grounds. The man had tanned skin, a scar that ran across his nose, brown eyes, and brown hair that was tied in a pony-tail. The man looked around the training grounds worriedly. "Young Ouji!"

"Nani Iruka," an expressionless voice said behind the man, known as Iruka. Iruka jumped slightly and turned around, bowing slightly. In front of Iruka was a boy around the age 16 with onyx hair, onyx eyes, pale skin and was wearing a pair of midnight pants and a kimono shirt of lighter shade of blue with a red and black belt around his waist. He also had some armor on his arms for protection. Sasuke stared at the bowing Iruka before him in question.

"Young Ouji. Ousama wants to see you," Iruka said politely. Sasuke nodded and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Thank-you for telling me Iruka. You may go now," Sasuke said. Iruka nodded as he walked off, leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky.

_'What do you want now Otosan(father)?'_ Sasuke thought, scowling a bit as he continued to stare up at the crystal clear sky. (the following is a flashback!)

_Crystal clear eyes stared at him with joy and admiration._

Sasuke's eyes widened at what he saw. Sasuke blinked a few times and shook his head.

"What was that about?" Sasuke muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. The crystal clear eyes he saw...were so familiar...so beautiful. "Where have...I seen them?"

Sasuke struggled with his thoughts for a few moments before he dropped the subject and headed towards his father's office. Once at the door to the office, Sasuke knocked cautiously.

"Enter," a demanding voice said. Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside the office. Sasuke faced his father, who was behind an oak desk. Fugaku looked up at his youngest son with a scowl on his face.

"You called, Otosan?" Sasuke said, bowing slightly to his father. Fugaku nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to speak with you," Fugaku said as he joined his hands together, looking at Sasuke with stern eyes. "As you know, we are at war with the Uzumaki clan and their kingdom right?"

"Yes," Sasuke said with a curt nod.

"Good. Well...the royal advisers, Itachi, and I had a meeting just a few minutes ago," Fugaku continued, Sasuke listening intently. "We discussed that our professional shinobis have arrived from their missions and brought us news. So far, they gathered information that the only son of Uzumaki is quite skilled as a shinobi and a swordsman. The kid's name is Uzumaki Naruto, who from here and now on...is your rival and the person you must kill yourself, got that."

"Yes," Sasuke said with a nod.

"We also have gathered that the Uzumakis are planning to throw a mask party at their castle; to celebrate their only son's 15th birthday, which is tomorrow night!" Fugaku said. Fugaku gave a Sasuke a stern and expecting look. "That's where you come in Sasuke. You will sneak yourself into the party...along with three or four of your most trusted shinobi companions."

"Hai(right)," Sasuke said with nod. "Otosan...what am I to do sfter sneaking in the castle?"

Fugaku looked at Sasuke with a scowl on his face.

"You are to make the Uzumaki kid to trust you. Or make him fall in love with you," Fugaku said.

"Nani!?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"The closer you get to him...the better chances you will be able to kill him," Fugaku said and irritated voice. Sasuke nodded.

"Hai..." Sasuke mummbled. Sasuke then turned his back on his father and walked towards the door. As Sasuke opened the door, Fugaku said, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"...I'm going to go feed Kurai(2)," Sasuke said as he stepped out of the office and closed the door. Sasuke growled angrily at cursed his father softly. The raven then started his way to the royal cage out in the forest. As Sasuke walked through his village, everyone would bow at him.

"O-ohayo Young Ouji," they would say in fear. Sasuke would ignore them and just continue walking. Even though it didn't look like it, Sasuke was the kindest of his family. Even when someone does something disrespectful to him...he wouldn't kill them. Maybe threaten them and maybe beat them a bit...but never killed just like the rest of his family would do. Even his brother was cruel. Itachi never liked killing but didn't mind beating people till they could barely breath. So everyone in the village gave Sasuke more respect then any of the royal rulers.

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice squealed, making Sasuke flinch. Sasuke was then hugged from behind in a tight embrace. Sasuke growled angrily.

"Sakura let go of me," Sasuke demanded. The arms quickly let go of the raven. Sasuke turned to see a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes with a bright pink kimono on.

"Ne sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to go feed Kurai," Sasuke said. Sakura flinched at the mention of Kurai.

"Oh...well I have to do things...bye," Sakura said as she ran off in a certain direction. Sasuke smirked.

_'Glad that I have her off my back,'_ Sasuke thought as he continued his walk to Kurai's cage. Sasuke quickened his pace when he walked passed the first few trees of the forest. As he walked further into the forest, the trees thikened. Sasuke's eyes flickered side to side, his gaurd fully up. There was a rustle from a nearby bush and two kunais were thrown at it in fast speed. There was silence as Sasuke watched the bush become quiet. Sasuke slowly approached the bush as he pulled his sword that he carried with him out of its sheath. Sasuke looked over the bush to see a dead...dear. Sasuke put his sword back in its sheath and shook his head in pity.

"It shouldn't have been making so much noise... But this will be perfect food for Kurai," Sasuke muttered as he grabbed the dead deer by the hind leg and began to drag it with him. After ten minutes...Sasuke came to this clearing...and in the middle of the clearing...was a huge cage! The cage was made of undestructable iron and was a least 20 feet tall! From the cage...growling could be heard and a pair of amber eyes could be seen. Sasuke approached the cage without hesitation with the dead deer. The amber eyes followed Sasuke and the growling eased. When Sasuke was in front of the cage, Sasuke reached at the sealing card that was on the cage. When he touched it, the card burned adn the cage opened. The amber eyes became slits as the door opened and a dark paw stepped out, followed by another paw. Sasuke watched as a black panther stepped out of the cage. The black panther was a least 2 feet taller than Sasuke. The panther stared at Sasuke intently with it's amber eyes.

"You never forget to feed me...do you Sasuke?" the panther said in a soothing, but somewhat deep voice. Sasuke smirked and threw the dead deer at the panther. The panther caught the deer in his mouth and began to eat it.

"How can I not remember, Kurai?' Sasuke said as he sat on the ground and watched the panther eat its meal. Sasuke sighed. "I have to kill the prince from the kingdom we're at war with... His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Kurai froze at the name of Naruto. Kurai slowly raised his head and stared at Sasuke with fierce amber eyes.

"What exactly are you suppose to do that?" Kurai asked seriously. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm suppose to sneak into this party tomorrow and make the Uzumaki fall in loce with me...then kill him," Sasuke said as laid down on the grass. Kurai growled as his long tail flicked from left to right.

"Don't do it. It's to cruel to play with someone's love," Kurai said and continued eating his meal. Sasuke sighed.

"I know it is...but I have no other choice Kurai..." Sasuke said as he stared at the crystal clear sky. "What else am I to do?"

* * *

**Yeah! Second Chapter done! Wooo! Lol! I hope you liked it! Tell me in your reviews! I would really apreciate reviews! Lol! **

**(1) Check out my icon on my profile and you'll know what I'm talking about!**

**(2) Kurai means dark in japanese! Thought you should know!**

**Well Until next time!**


	3. Gentle Birthday

**Hehe Third Chapter! WOOO! Lol! So yeah! Thanks for the reviews! You're all so sweet! XD Cookies for all of you! (gives cookies to reviewers!) They're chocolate chip just so you know! X3 Lol! Well anyways...on with the story! I...am...SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update! BLAME FF AND MY DUMB BUCKET COMPUTER! BUT...thank my buddy kungfu sushi girl for helpng me update! Cookies for her!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Gentle Birthday

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIMI!" yelled the many shinobis and servants of the Uzumaki castle. Naruto laughed happily as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. It was October 10, Naruto's 15th birthday! Naruto had been awakened by the whole castle with a happy birthday greeting. Naruto yawned and stretched as everyone stayed quite. Noticing the quietness, Naruto looked at his shinobis and servants.

"Daijoubu(are you okay)?" Naruto asked, raising a brow. Everyone nodded. "Then why are you so quiet?"

"I don't know, how troublesome," Shikamaru said. Naruto blinked a few times before laughing.

"Well then...if you don't mind...I would like to change..." Naruto said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Oh right! Gomenasai(I'm sorry) Kimi!" Everyone said as they fled out of Naruto's gigantic room! Naruto laughed but raised a brow when he realized that two people still remained...

"Kiba...Shikamaru...what's wrong?" Naruto asked as his two friends sat on his bed.

"Betsuni(nothing), we just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself," Kiba said.

"Or wear anything stupid, how troublesome," Shikamaru said. Naruto pouted in anger and threw the covers off him.

"For your information I'm Kimi Naruto! Kimis do not get hurt or dress in something stupid! ...unless they mean too," Naruto said with a hmph at the end. Kiba laughed. Naruto scowled. "And what about you dog boy! Hows things with bug boy!?"

Kiba stopped laughing and blushed.

"His name is Shino, not bug boy! And if you must know...it's going along great," Kiba said, blushing even more as Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah, it must've gone real great for you to have a bit of a limp," Shikamaru teased, making Kiba go beet red. Naruto blushed as well.

"You actually..." Naruto said, staring at Kiba in disbelief. "Kiba...STUPID! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT TIL YOUR MARRIED!"

"SHUT-UP!" Kiba said, his blush reaching his arms. Naruto shook his head and jumped out of his huge bed.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba," Naruto said in disappointment as he walked towards his huge closet. "You really need a brain!"

"I got plenty of it, thank-you!" Kiba said angrily as Naruto picked some random clothes.

"You sure don't show it," Naruto said as he stripped himself from his pajamas, making Kiba blush.

"DON'T CHANGE IN FRONT OF ME!" Kiba yelled as he quickly put his back to Naruto. Naruto blushed out of embarrassment. "NOW WHO'S THE ONE WHO ISN'T USING THEIR BRAIN!"

"Heh heh, gomen(sorry)," Naruto said as he quickle slipped into a pair of beige jeans that stopped just above his ankles. "Forgot that you were gay!"

"Hmph!" Kiba said angrily as Naruto slipped on a sleevless black shirt and a white sleeveless vest as well. Naruto stretched an yawned slightly. "...So Naruto...what are you going to where for your masked ball?"

Naruto stopped stretching and had a thoughtfull look on his face.

"I'm not sure...It's up to my royal stylests," Naruto said with a smile. Kiba nodded. "What about you two?"

"I was thinking some kind of deer," Shikamaru said lazily.

"So your doing an animal theme?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I only know that me and Kiba are," Shikamaru said.

"I was thinking of a dog," Kiba said cheerfully, facing Naruto. Shikamaru and Naruto rolled their eyes.

"Of course!" they both said. Kiba glared at them both.

**-x- -x-**

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Fugaku said as he stood on the training grounds where Sasuke was training. Sasuke stopped his training and slightly bowed to his father.

"Hai Otosan(yes Father)," Sasuke said.

"Who did you choose to accompany you?" Fugaku said.

"Iruka, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Ten Ten," Sasuke said. Fugaku scowled.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Fugaku said coldly.

"I need many eyes and ears, Otosan," Sasuke said, resisting the urge to snarl. Fugaku nodded and gave Sasuke an amused look.

"Ii desu yo(good). You may continue training... Oh...I hope you have thought of what to wear and a plan to sneak in," Fugaku said. Sasuke nodded.

"Everything is taken care of, Otosan," Sasuke said as he continued his training. Fugaku nodded and turned his back to Sasuke.

"I'm expecting it to be," Fugaku said as he walk off the training grounds. Sasuke watched his father disappear. When he was out of view, Sasuke growled and punched the nearest tree.

"I still think this is a bad idea," a soothing deep voice said from behind Sasuke.

"I KNOW! ...Gomen Kurai...I'm just frustrated," Sasuke said to the panther behind him. Kurai watched Sasuke with his fierce amber eyes. Suddenly, Kurai looked up at the sky, ears and eyes alert. Sasuke noticed and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kurai said plainly. There was a small smile on the panther's features. "I just have a good feeling."

"For a panther...you act pretty weird," Sasuke said with a raised brow. Kurai chuckled and laid down on the grass.

"What did you expect? I've been locked up in that cage for a long time!" Kurai said as he yawned. The panther watched Sasuke train from a good distance and smiled softly. _'Soon...they'll meet again and start remembering... Soon...I will see you again my friend.'_

**-x- -x-**

"Are you done yet?" Naruto said politely to his royal stylest. The royal stylest looked up at Naruto with shy lavendar eyes and a flushed face. She had long black hair, pale skin, and she wore a purple kimono.

"I'm a-almost done K-Kimi," Hinata said shyly. Naruto smiled kindly at her as Hinata worked on his outfit. Naruto yawned softly and walked towards the window. Naruto leaned against the window and looked up at the midnight sky. Naruto smiled warmly as he opened his window and stuck his head out. Naruto inhaled a long breath and exhaled slowly with a smile on his face. Naruto just loved being outdoors! He would be outdoors every moment if he could. Naruto smiled brightly and looked up at the stary sky. The sky was really dark, it almost looked onyx. (following is a flashback)

_Onyx eyes filled with curiousity and joy stared at him deeply._

Naruto eyes widened in surprise and shooked his head.

_'What was that?'_ Naruto thought as he held his head in one hand. Naruto shook his head once more before he drew his head back inside the castle and shut the window. Naruto rubbed his arm comfortly as he turned and faced Hinata. Hinata was frowning in concentration as she sewed a few stetches. Naruto felt a bit guilty for making Hinata work so hard over just an outfit.

"Hina-

"Finished!" Hinata said cheerfully, cutting Naruto off. Hinata stood up from her seat and held Naruto's outfit in front of her. Naruto's eyes widened in amazement. "Y-you don't l-like it d-do you..."

"Iie(no)! I do like it! I love it! It's really amazing Hinata! You really are a good stylest!" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked up to Hinata and took the outfit from Hinata's hands. Naruto smiled warmly at Hinata. "I'm glad to have you as my stylest...and as my friend Hinata."

Hinata blushed and bowed her head.

"Arigato K-Kimi(thank-you prince)," Hinata said shyly and happily. Naruto beamed.

"Don't call me Kimi! Call me Naruto!" Naruto said kindly. Hinata nodded.

"Of course...N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly. Naruto laughed lightly. Hinata bowed deeply to Naruto. "E-excuse me N-Naruto-kun. Y-you must change a-and get ready s-soon."

"Hai(right)!" Naruto asid cheerfully as Hinata hurriedly ran out of Naruto's room, leaving the blonde alone. Naruto looked down at his outfit and smiled. "It really is amazing!"

After ten minutes of getting ready...Naruto stood in front of his mirror looking at himself. Naruto couldn't help but laugh joyfully as he did a pose.

"Okay, enough goofing around! Time to party!" Naruto said happily as he reached out for his mask. As Naruto put on his mask, Naruto thought he heard a bit of yelling from outside the castle. Naruto raised a brow, but then shrugged it off and walked out of his room.

**-x- x-**

"SASUKE-KUN LIKES ME BEST!" yelled Sakura to a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"YEAH RIGHT FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled back.

"SHUT-UP!" Ten Ten telled angrily, covering both girls' mouths. "You're going to get us caught!"

"Ten Ten-chan is right. You girls are going to get us caught with your bickering!" Iruka scolded both glaring girls. Sakura and Ino hung their heads in shame and let out a muffled 'sorry'. Ten Ten let go of them and had a look of irritation on her face.

"Are you guys ready?" Sasuke whispered, as he watched the gaurds at the front gate.

"I hope we are," Neji muttered as he threw Chouji a glare as the fat shinobi munched on some chips. Ten Ten, Iruka, and Sasuke sighed in a 'we're doomed' way. Sasuke shook his head and looked at his teammates. Sakura was wearing an exoctic pink kimono and had her hair up in a stylish bun. Ino was wearing a classic yellow kimono and she too had her hair in a stylish bun. Ten Ten was wearing a red kimono that was real comftorble, even when fighting, and had her hair down. Iruka was wearing a long green formal kimono. Neji was wearing dark pants and a white kimono shirt that had silver designs of birds, and had a lavendar belt around his waist. Chouji was wearing a shinobi's outift, crested with the Uzumaki mark. Sasuke looked down at himslef; he was wearing midnight blue pants, a midnight short-sleeved shirt, a ceruliean kimono shirt that was embroided with blue designs that looked like leaves and flower petals. He also wore a black and red belt, and tied around the middle of the belt, there was a string and at the ends of the strings there was a red feather and a green bead. Sasuke also had his protective armor on his arms(1).

"Do you all got your masks...except for Chouji," Sasuke said in a whisper. Everyone nodded. Sasuke grabbed his own mask that was midnight blue that had emeralds on the edges, and put it on. "Put them on then."

They nodded and put their masks on. Sasuke looked back at the gaurds, two see only one was there...at the moment.

"Chouji, here's your chance," Sasuke whispered as he gestured at Chouji to get the gaurd. Chouji nodded and walked out from the bushes where they were hiding. Sasuke and the others watched as Chouji walked up to the gaurd casually. They watched as Chouji and the gaurd talked to few moments before Chouji quickly hit him on the back of his neck, making the gaurd unconsious. Chouji hurriedly came back to their hiding place with the unconcious gaurd.

"Sore de kimatta(done)," Chouji said breathlessly. Chouji pointed at the gaurd. "He's a trainee so it was pretty easy."

"Good work Chouji! High five!" Ten Ten said, whose mask was red and had red feathers on the side, as she and Chouji did a high five.

"Quick and tranform into him and take his place, Chouji," Sasuke said expressionlessly. Chouji nodded and did a few seals and tranformed into the gaurd he knocked out. Chouji quickly tied up and hid the body of the gaurd behind some bushes. He then quickly ran out from their hiding places and stood where the gaurd used to stand. Chouji looked around, then gestured for everyone to come out and enter. Sasuke was their in a blink of an eye, while everyone else were scrambling to get to his side. Once everyonme was there, Sasuke turned to face them all.

"Remember...don't give away anything that might reveal our identities," Sasuke said seriously. They nodded and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke then turned and began to walk forward and into the castle, leading his team. As Sasuke entered the gran castle and right into the great hall, he heard his team gasp in amazement. Sasuke looked around...he had to admit that the place was amazing! The floors were made of gold, designed with many curves and lines were carved in, making an amazing design that looked a lot like a nine-tailed fox. Even the gran stiarcase was aslo made of gold steps. Hanging above the middle of the gigantic room, was a crystal chandelier. In every corner there was either an exoctic plant or a statue of a certain animal or person. The windows were big and were decorated with white curtains embroided with what looked like foxes. The ceiling was made of white marble with specks of silver. The golden floor was covered with people who were either standing their, hanging out or they were dancing to the music that was being played by the royal band.

"This is amazing!" Sakura said, who was wearing a pink mask shaped as a butterfly.

"I have to admit...this _is _amazing!" Ino agreed, who was wearing a mask of a lepoard. "So bright! So joyful! So-

"Kimi," said a lazy voice from behind the group. Sasuke quickly turned to see a lazy boy who wore black pants, a beige kimono shirt with silver clouds embroided in it, and a mask of a deer. Shikamaru yawned as he looked at the group before him up and down. Shikamaru sighed. "I thought Gaara was the last visitor to come. How tropublesome. I told Kimi not to invite too many people! But he never listens. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Shikamaru bowed respectfully before he walked off in a certain direction. Sasuke and his group sweatdropped as they watched Shikamaru leave.

"Okay...that was a bit...odd," Iruka said, who was wearing a plain green mask.

"It sure was," Neji muttered, whose mask was of a white bird. Ten Ten laughed nervously and sweatdropped. Sasuke only nodded his agreement, and then turned and faced his team.

"It starts now. Go spread yourselves out and keep your eyes and ears alert for Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke whispered really softly that his team barely catched it. "Got it?"

"Hai," they all said.

"Go," Sasuke said. Immediately, everyone began to walk off in a certain direction, leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke couldn't help but sigh out of relief. "So far so good."

Sasuke looked around him and scowled. He then looked towards a window with a look of concern.

_'I have a bad feeling Kurai followed me...'_ Sasuke thought, before he looked around the room with a somewhat sad expression. _'Maybe I should listen to Kurai and drop this mission! This war is between my father and the Uzumaki kid's father...it's not ours...'_

Sasuke sighed out of irritation then headed towards the other side of the great hall...but to get there...he had to pass through the tough crowd. As Sasuke pushed a few people aside, a girl had clunged to him.

"Ne, you're really cute! Go out with me?!" the girl said in a drunk-ish way. "We both know that the Kimi (prince) will never go out with me! I heard rumors that he has been having some affairs with that Hinata girl. There were other rumors of him being gay!"

"Sorry...but I have a girlfriend," Sasuke lied. The girl let go of Sasuke and glared at Sasuke.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself!" The girl yelled as she then stormed off. Sasuke glared at the girl and had an urge to go and slap her...but a voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry about that! She's really drunk! She's normally really kind and respectful!"

Sasuke turned around to see a blonde. The blonde was wearing a unique type of orange kimono. The kimono was slightly open on the chest, so it showed a bit of Naruto's tanned chest. Then there was a red belt around the blonde's waist, blending in nicely with the kimono. Then he was wearing two fishnet things on both his legs, from the knees down, and a necklace that had seven ruby sticks in a row. On his wrist and ankles, the blonde had these braceletes made of white fur. He also had the white fur around his shoulders. The blonde was also wearing an orange mask with diamonds on the edges. The only downfall about this outfit...was that on the sides of the kimono were slightly open, showing off a bit of the smooth, slender legs of the blonde(2). The blonde also had tanned skin, three whisker-like marks on each cheek...but what had Sasuke's fullest attention were the crystal clear eyes that were behind the mask. Naruto was also staring at Sasuke's onyx eyes in shock.

_'Those eyes...'_ Sasuke thought in shock.

_'They're like the ones I saw...'_ Naruto thought

_'Were they his?' _Sasuke and Naruto thought as they stared at each other's eyes. Naruto couldn't help but blush as he noticed that Sasuke was staring at him intently.

"U-uh...H-hello," Naruto stuttered as he bowed slightly in respect. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"Good," Sasuke said a bit breathlessly, as he too bowed in respect. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Yocata(I'm glad)!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke blinked a few times as a bit of pink tinted his face. Naruto sighed deeply and looked around.

"Nani(what)?" Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm looking for my friends...but I can't seem to find them..." Naruto said really politely. Naruto squinted a bit as he looked around for a few moments. Naruto then sighed sadly and hung his head. "I can't find them...now who am I going to talk to?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a kind smile on his lips. Realizing he was smiling, Sasuke quickly hid behind his expressionless mask. Naruto's face then brightened up and looked at Sasuke with interest. Naruto smiled brightly, making Sasuke blush lightly.

"Ne, ne!? Will you hang out with me!?" Naruto said happily and kindly. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long time before he slowly nodded yes.

"Ah(sure)," Sasuke said as Naruto's smile grew bigger.

"Yata(all right)! Naruto said brightly as he punshed the air. Sasuke blushed as Naruto took Sasuke by the hand. "Come on! I know a really nice place! It's really quiet and peaceful! Lets just hope no one's in there!"

"Ano(um) what's y-GAH!" Sasuke was cut off in mid-sentence as Naruto began to drag him towards a certain direction. Naruto laughed sweetly and continued to drag Sasuke around. Sasuke quickly regain composure and was blushing a bit out of embarrassment. As Naruto dragged Sasuke through the castle, Sasuke was looking around. He didn't see much that was important, but he did see many protraits of a huge red fox with nine tails, as big as Kurai. After turning here and there, Naruto stopped in front of a door and smiled brightly.

"Well here we are!" Naruto said. Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto opened the door slowly and peeked inside. "Yocata(thank goodness), no one's here! Come in!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand once more and pulled him inside. Naruto had taken Sasuke to the garden, an indoor garden without a ceiling. The moon was shining on all types of dark plants that were in the large garden, making the plants glow. Naruto smiled brightly as he walked towards the bench Kiba and Shino had made out on. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, to see the raven was still by the door. Naruto pouted cutely, and gestured Sasuke to come and sit next to him. Sasuke was hesitant but did what he was told. When Sasuke had sat down, Naruto sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Sasuke watched Naruto in amusement. Naruto's face was facing the sky, the moon was shining on his tanned skin, even though most of his face was behind a mask, it made the blonde glow beautifully, and the wind was gently blowing against the blonde. Sasuke blushed at the sight and got really confused. Suddenly, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed harder and looked up at the sky. Naruto smiled brightly, pink tinting his cheeks.

"Don't you think the sky is beautiful!" Naruto said in a dreamy voice. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was looking at the sky, then he looked at the sky. The sky was a dark color, really close at matching his onyx eyes that were behind the dark mask.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said softly as he continued to watch the sky.

"They remind me a lot of your eyes you know," Naruto suddenly said, making Sasuke blush. "I wonder what my eyes look like?"

"They remind me of the sky...when it's day time," Sasuke said softly, but Naruto heard it and blushed.

"A-arigato (thank-you)..." Naruto said shyly. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few moments. "Have we met before?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and shrugged.

"I...don't know..." Sasuke said. Naruto scowled slightly and sighed.

"You seem really familiar...like I met you a long time before... What am I saying!? There's is no way I ever met you!" Naruto said with a laugh. "You must think I'm being really silly right now."

"Actually...I feel the same way," Sasuke said in a serious voice. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a long time, until Naruto suddenly smiled brightly.

"Then we must've met before! Otosan (father) says that when two people feel the same about an event, but they're not sure, that it must be true!" Naruto said brightly. He grinned and let out a small giggle. "Maybe we were best friends!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in amazement before he then smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah...maybe we were," Sasuke said. He looked at the stary sky. "Maybe we were...I'm not really sure... I lost a lot of memories about my past about three years ago... There was an accident you see... I'm not sure what kind of accident it was... Otosan said that it was a terrible one...but...I keep thinking that it wasn't a terrible one... I don't think it was an accident at all...because...the first thing I remember after this "accident" was Kurai..."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he realised what he just said. He's never opened up to anyone like that...not even to his own family. Even though he doesn't open up to anyone...why did it feel right to do so in front of the blonde. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see the blonde staring at him, his face filled with shock. Sasuke looked away and hung his head.

"Gomen(sorry)...I don't-

"I lost a lot of my memories too..." Naruto suddenly said, looking up at the sky. Sasuke turned to look at him with a shocked face. Naruto smiled softly. "I'm not sure what happened either. Otosan told me that there was an accident and I was part of it. I really didn't know how to think that day...bucause I forgot about everything...Otosan, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Kiba, my friends, and even myself...I forgot about them. My first memory since the accident...was being on Kyuubi's back and being taken to safety. But luckily...over some time...I began to remember bit by bit about who I was and who everyone is... Like you...I don't believe it was an accident either."

Naruto looked at Sasuke sideways and smiled.

"Now were even. You told me something personal...and I told you something personal," Naruto said. Sasuke blushed lightly and smiled softly.

"You know something?" Sasuke said kindly as he slowly reached out for Naruto's mask. Naruto gave Sasuke a curious look.

"Nani(what)?" Naruto said. Sasuke slowly grabbed Naruto's mask, but didn't pull it off.

"You already look rather stunning with the mask...but I bet you even more without it," Sasuke said, making the blonde blush. Sasuke the slowly pulled at the mask, pausing for a moment to see if Naruto would let him. The blonde didn't make a move to stop Sasuke, so Sasuke pulled the mask all the way off. Sasuke blinked a few times as he stared at Naruto's flushed face. Sasuke blushed lightly as he noticed how cute Naruto was, yet at the same time, really smexy. "Wow...I was right..."

Naruto blushed even harder but smiled nontheless. Naruto then reached out for Sasuke's mask, hesitating midway. Sasuke smiled and nodded at Naruto, giving the blonde the go ahead. Naruto smiled softly as he grabbed the onyx mask.

"Well...I feel the same way," Naruto said softly as he took off Sasuke's mask completely. Naruto stared at Sasuke's smooth face and blushed lightly. "You're really...handsome..."

Sasuke blushed as well as Naruto. For a long time, both boys stared at each other, completely dazed by the other's beauty. Suddenly, Sasuke gently touched Naruto's tanned cheek, making the blonde blush lightly.

"You...seem different..." Sasuke said. "And I mean that in a good way."

Naruto smiled and was about to say something back when suddenly, a loud roar was heard from outside the castle. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up in alarm. Sasuke clenched his teeth.

* * *

**YATA! Chapter 3 is finito! Lol! I hope you enjoyed it! I put a lot of heart into it so please review it! It would mean the whole world to me! Lol! Till next time! REVIEW! again...Im sorry! GOMENASAI! big thanks to Sushi-chan though! **

**(1) Look at my pic thing!**

**(2) Look at my pic thing! Lol!**


	4. Gentle Fight

**Hey peoples! Are you ready to find out what happens to our princes! Well of course you are! Well here's chapter 4!**

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

Chapter 4

Gentle Fight

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

"Kurai," Sasuke muttered under his breath. And before anything else happened, five shinobis of the Uzumaki clan entered the indoor garden.

"Kimi! Kyuubi is thrashing around his cage!" one of the shinobis said. Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock as the blonde looked at the shinobi seriously.

_'No...he couldn't be!' _Sasuke thought in disbelief as Naruto stood up from the bench.

"Was it Kyuubi who roared?" Naruto said in a serious tone. The shinobis shook their heads.

"Ie(no), it was a panther! The size of Kyuubi, Kimi," another shinobi said.

_'He is...'_ Sasuke thought angrily. He wasn't angry at Naruto being the prince...he was angry that he had to kill Naruto.

"Arigato(thank-you), you may go," Naruto said in a serious voice.

"Hai(yes sir)," the shinobis said with a bow, then they left. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke with a kind smile.

"I really want to stay and talk to you more...but I got to go," Naruto said.

"Ie...you're not going anywhere," Sasuke said in a serious tone. Naruto looked at Sasuke in a confused way. Sasuke then stood up from the bench and pulled out a sword out of nowhere.

"What are you-

"It's nice to finally meet you Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke said, his face expressionless. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto then scowled and pulled out a sword out of nowhere as well.

"So...you're Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto said, his eyes narrowed. Naruto chuckled slightly. "Who would have thought that a real nice guy like you would be an Uchiha."

"I thought the same about you, Uzumaki," Sasuke said as he raised his sword, ready to fight. Naruto chuckled softly as he too got in attack mode.

"I really don't like fighting...but I'll make an exception for you, Uchiha," Naruto said.

"Aw! I'm touched," Sasuled said with a smirk. Naruto couldn't help but giggle, making the Uchiha staggar a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Naruto said with a smile. There was another roar and Naruto scowled as he realized it was Kyuubi who had roared. Naruto glanced at Sasuke before he smirked. "Some other time. Right now...I really need to go see what's wrong with Kyuubi."

And with that, Naruto jumped on the wall, gathering chakra at his feet, and began to run up the wall and out on the roof. Sasuke growled Softly and did the same. When he was on the roof of the huge castle, Sasuke saw Naruto jumping from roof to roof of the castle's towers. Sasuke followed Naruto as fast as he could, not losing sight of the blonde. Naruto looked back to see Sasuke was following him. Naruto scowled.

"Persistent are you," Naruto said to himself as he jumped a huge leap, and landed on a tower's peak. Naruto looked around on the grounds, looking for a sign of dark red. Naruto then spotted a flash of red on the ground, 2,000 meters away. Naruto smirked and galnced towards Sasuke's direction, realizing that the raven was just about to leap towards him. Naruto quickly jumped off the peak of the tower and towards the ground, just as Sasuke jumped up towards the peak. Sasuke growled as he watched the blonde head towards the ground.

"What's he trying to do! Kill himself!?" Sasuke growled out. As he watched the blonde fall on the ground safely, Sasuke heard yells of anger and screams from inside the castle. Sasuke growled angrily as he then jumped down towards the ground as well. Sasuke landed on the ground gracefully and stood up straight only to realize that Naruto stood right in front of him...looking very angry.

"You...TEME!" Naruto said as he suddenly punched Sasuke across the face. Sasuke eyes widened in shock and looked up at Naruto, to see the blonde huffing. "You brought your men here! Your battle is with me! Not my people!"

"I'm pretty sure you would have done the same!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Naruto growled and was about to say something when there was a loud explosion, coming from where the party was held. Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"No...NO!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the castle. Sasuke watched in shock as Naruto ran towards the castle in such speed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_'He really cares about his people...' _Sasuke thought. Without hesitation, Sasuke followed the blonde.

**-x- -x- **

"Kiba! Shikamaru! Hinata! OTOSAN!" Naruto yelled loudly as he lifted burned furniture, looking for his father and friends. As he searched, people were screaming and running out from the castle, stopping only once to tell Naruto to leave and save his own life. But Naruto didn't listen. All he cared about was finding his father and friends. Naruto yelled out in frustration.

"Naruto-kun!" came a voice Naruto knew very well. Naruto turned and stared up the stairs that were burning.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he made a run for the stairs. But just as he took one step on the stairs, another explosion emerged, sending Naruto flying back. Naruto coughed as dark smoke began to fill the room. Naruto's eyes watered from the smoke as he stood up. Naruto growled.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled, his voice echoing through out the castle and outside the castle. Naruto was answered by silence. Naruto growled angrily as he turned around to see Sasuke watching him. Naruto then felt anger swallow him whole as he stared at the raven. The blonde clenched his fists tightly as Sasuke just gave him a blank look. Naruto drew his sword from it sheath and held it in front of him.

"Might as well get this over with, Uchiha," Naruto spat out. Sasuke gave Naruto a shock look, but quickly hid it and replaced it with a smirk. Sasuke then drew out his own sword and held it in front of him as well.

"I guess so," Sasuke said. Naruto growled angrily, before he then charged at Sasuke with incredible speed, ignoring the flames that surrounded him. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he quickly held his sword out in front of him, blocking Naruto's striking sword.

_'Shit! I almost didn't see that! ...This Uzumaki...he's pretty good,' _Sasuke thought as he countered Naruto's attack and jumping back a few feet. Naruto growled angrily again as he then threw four shurikens at Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged them and leaped towards Naruto, his sword raised. Naruto countered Sasuke's attack with his sword and tried to strike Sasuke across the chest, but Sasuke quickly dodged. Naruto held his sword to his side as he glared at Sasuke, who also had his sword by his side. Sasuke stared at Naruto with a hard gaze, the flames of the fire getting bigger, only to realize that blonde was shaking.

"Doushite(why)...Doushite!" Naruto yelled, his hand shaking violently. "For about three years! THREE YEARS! We didn't try to attack your kingdom! In fact! I was going to talk to Otosan after the party about a peace treaty between my kingdom and yours! I hate war! I hate it as much as I hate not being able to remember all of my past!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. He was in a state of shock! Sasuke watched as the blonde hung his head, making the raven narrow his eyes in guilt.

_'He...wanted our kingdoms to be at peace... I...feel like a rat!' _Sasuke thought angrily. Sasuke clenched his sword tightly and clenched his teeth in anger. He then looked at Naruto, only to see that blonde still had his head hung.

"Ne...Uzumaki..." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto didn't look up. Sasuke scowled. "Oi! Uzumaki!"

"N-NANI(what)!" Naruto yelled...in a tearful voice. Sasuke's eye widened in shock.

"You're...you're crying!?" Sasuke said in disbelief. Naruto raised his head up, to reveal a tear stained face.

"Yes! Happy!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stared at the tear stained face of Naruto's. (following is a flashback)

_"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto whimpered out, holding on tightly to Sasuke as a tear ran down his tanned cheek. _

Sasuke's eyes widened at what he just saw or...maybe remembered. Suddenly, pain exploded in Sasuke's head. Sasuke yelled out in pain and clutched his head tightly. Naruto, who was completely shocked and surprised, stared at Sasuke with tearful eyes. Sasuke yelled out in pain as more pain shot through his head. Sasuke, panting, looked at Naruto.

"Na-Naruto..." Sasuke said in a husky voice. Naruto's eyes widened, completely shocked that Sasuke had called him by his first name. Sasuke let go of his sword and let it fall to the ground with a clatter. Sasuke then began to stagger his way to the shocked Naruto. "Naru...to..."

"Why are you calling me by my name!?" Naruto yelled out, taking a step back as Sasuke got closer. Sasuke felt his heart throb when Naruto took a step back.

"No...d-don't go...please!" Sasuke said, making Naruto stop in his tracks. Naruto was utterly confused. The was a creaking from above. Naruto looked up to realize that the ceiling above Sasuke was about to collapse. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as the ceiling began to collapse.

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled, and without hesitation, lundge himself at the raven and pushed him out of danger. Both boys fell to the ashy ground as the celing crashed to the ground, making the flames grow higher. Naruto panted as he sat himself up, only to be pulled down by Sasuke.

"WHA-

"We _have_ met..." Sasuke said in a weak voice. Naruto's eyes went large.

"N-nani!?" Naruto said in disbelief. Sasuke nodded but then yelled in pain. Once the pain eased a bit, Sasuke stared into Naruto's wide crystal clear eyes.

"We _have _met," Sasuke said. Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"We've...met..."Naruto said slowly, earning a nod from Sasuke. Before Naruto could think or say anything, two large things ran inside the castle and stood before them.

"Why the hell are two still in this mess!" a gentle yet rough voice said. Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see a black panther with a beautiful green collar and a red fox that had nine tails, with a beautiful black collar.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto said in relief. The fox shook his head in shame.

"And you're suppose to be Kimi..." Kyuubi said. Naruto pouted in anger.

"SHUT-UP!" Naruto yelled as he stood up, helping Sasuke up as well. Sasuke stared at the panther.

"Kurai! I told you not to follow!" Sasuke said angrily but weakily. Kurai smirked.

"It's a good thing I did," Kurai said as he then crouched down. "Come one, get on."

"You too Naruto," Kyuubi said as he too crouched down. Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded and hopped onto their friends back. Kurai then looked at Kyuubi.

"I suppose I should put out this fire?" Kurai said.

"Of course!" Kyuubi yelled. Kurai flinched.

"You don't have yell, sheesh!" Kurai said. Kyuubi growled as Kurai then took a deep breath. "_Suiton Teppoudama_(water element, gun bullet)!"

Kurai opened his mouth, and a huge bullet of water escaped, soaking the whole room and putting out the fire. Kurai sighed deeply.

"I'm glad this was the only room that was on fire. Water ninjutsu aren't my favorite ninjutsu," Kurai said, making Kyuubi shake his head.

"Still haven't changed have you," Kyuubi said with a growl.

"EH!? You know each other!?" Sasuke and Naruto yelled, only making Sasuke cough.

"We'll explain some other time..." Kyuubi said as he and Kurai took Naruto and Sasuke out the castle. As Naruto rode on Kyuubi's back, Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was leaning against Kurai's back. (Following is a flashback)

_'We __**have**__ met...'_

(End of Flashback)

_'We've...met before? Demo(but)...demo...that's impossible! We can't have met! Otosan would never permit it!' _Naruto thought, clenching his fists. _'But then again...Shikamaru and Kiba told me that I would always try to sneak out of the castle when I was younger...maybe...it is possible...'_

"You're okay Naruto?" Kurai's voice said, bringing Naruto back to reality. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I'm just...wait a minute! HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" Naruto yelled, staring at the black panther with a suspicous look. Kurai chuckled.

"Kyuubi will tell you...when you're ready. Like I will tell Sasuke when he's ready," Kurai said in his deep soothing voice. They were now outside the castle and away from the crowd that was in front of the castle. Kyuubi and Kurai stopped and crouched down a bit. "Now...get off our backs before we decide to do it for you."

Sasuke immediately knew what he meant by that and got off like lightning. Naruto, on the other hand, scowled and didn't get off. Instead the blonde pouted and sat there.

"I don't want to get off!" Naruto said in a stubborn way. He then shot a glare at Kurai. "And it was pretty rude of you to say that! Especially to Sasuke! He's hurt so he should stay on your back! Stupid panther."

Sasuke blinked a few times in surprise, and so did Kyuubi and Kurai. Sasuke...really didn't expect Naruto to say his name. He actually thought that he was only going to say 'Uchiha'. Sasuke smiled softly, feeling really happy at the thought that Naruto might actually not hate him. Kurai and Kyuubi saw the smile and they both smirked. Kyuubi turned to look at Naruto, who was oblivious from Sasuke's smile, and smirked at the blonde in a mischievous way.

"Get off Naruto! You got until five," Kyuubi said. Naruto sweatdropped and puffed his cheeks out in anger. "One..."

"I swear Kyuubi! You are a-

"Two..."

"Okay I'll get o-

"FIVE!"

With that said, using one of his tails, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and flunged him towards Sasuke's direction.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled as he flew through the air towards Sasuke. Sasuke, who was caught off gaurd, reacted from instinct...and caught Naruto. Naruto clunged to Sasuke as if his life depended on it, his arms around Sasuke's neck and his eyes shut closed. Sasuke blushed as he noticed that Naruto was clinging to him tightly. He blushed even more when he realized where his hands were. His right hand was holding Naruto around the waist...while his left was tightly holding Naruto's ass... Naruto must have noticed because suddenly, Sasuke was punched across the face by the said blonde.

"YOU STUPID PERVE! ARE ALL UCHIHAS PERVES LIKE YOU!?" Naruto yelled, his face flushed. Sasuke rubbed his cheek where Naruto had punched him, blushing as he did so.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO GRAB YOUR ASS! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM FALLING! BLAME YOUR FOX FOR FLINGING YOU LIKE THAT!?" Sasuke yelled back, his face flushed. Naruto's face became more red and turned to look at Kyuubi, who was laughing along with Kurai.

"KYUUBI! YOU STUPID FOX! I WAS GOING TO GET OFF!" Naruto yelled angrily. Kyuubi chuckled once more before he smirked.

"Even if you were going to get off, you take too long to get off," Kyuubi said. Naruto puffed his cheeks out before his eyes widened in fear.

"Hinata..." Naruto said. He then turned his head towards the castle. Naruto then began to run towards the castle but before he could even take three steps, sasuke grabbed his hand and yanked him back. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Let go of me! I'm asking pretty nicely."

"She's fine..." Sasuke's automatic responce was. Naruto glared at him and gave him a confused look at the same time.

"What do you mean!?" Naruto growled out. Sasuke smirked and pointed towards where the crowd was. Naruto turned, only to see Hinata covered in ashes panting and talking to Kiba and Shino. Naruto smiled and sighed in realief.

"She's okay," Naruto said in relief. Sasuke looked at Naruto then at Hinata. He couldn't but glare at Hinata angrily. Sasuke felt anger and jealousy form inside him. He really wanted to kill Hinata just for the heck of it. "OW!"

Sasuke snapped out his thoughts and immediately let go of Naruto's hurt hand. Naruto rubbed his wrist, whimpering at the stinging.

"Gomen(sorry)..." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto looked at Sasuke but then smiled softly.

"It's okay...you didn't mean it..." Naruto said, a small blush tinting his face. Kyuubi and Kurai grinned at each other and then lied down to watch the show. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and blushed a bit more. "Ano...does your head still hurt?"

"Huh?" Sasuke said in surprise, completely caught off gaurd at the question. Naruto gently grabbed Sasuke's head with his hands.

"Your head...is it feeling okay...does it hurt?" Naruto said. Sasuke blushed as Naruto gently massaged it. Sasuke blushed more as he gained pleasure from the massage and wanted to moan, but he held it in.

"I-I'm...I'm o-okay..." Sasuke said breathlessly. Naruto smiled brightly.

"That's good to know!" Naruto said brightly. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled the blonde into an embrace. Naruto blushed furiously.

"Sa-Sasuke!? W-Wha-

"I want peace too..." Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's ears, making the blonde's eyes widen. "I was ordered to kill you...but I don't want to kill you...and I won't. I'll never kill you... I _will_ get peace between our kingdoms...no matter what."

Naruto eyes were wide as he tightly held Sasuke's kimono shirt.

"Sasuke..."

"That's...a promise," Sasuke said softly into Naruto's ear. (following is falshback)

_"And that's a promice!"_

_"Yeah!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke smiled happily and so did Naruto. _

Naruto was so shocked at what he just saw that he pushed Sasuke away roughly. Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared into Sasuke's confused eyes. Naruto hung his head.

"Gomenasai(I'm sorry)..." Naruto muttered. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long time before he smiled softly.

"It's okay..you didn't mean to..." Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled softly and looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke...I-

"SASUKE-KUN!"

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- **

**Well there's my fourth chapter! Ain't it so...sad! Yet cute! And at the same time so romantic! Lol! Tell me in you reviews! Kay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ciao!**


	5. Gentle Meeting

_**I'm gonna be in my death bed soon!!! I just know it!!! (gets armor) Okay now im prepared!! SOME COME A TRY READERS!!!! D I know you're probably angry at me for not posting......so i give you permission to hit me!!! (puts on more armor) So hit me with your best shot!!! XD Anyways..... Chapter 5 is up and ready to go!!! ^^ ENJOY!!**_

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- **

Chapter 5

Gentle Meeting

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- **

Both boys and beasts were then suddenly surrounded by shinobis. Naruto felt someone wrap an arm around his neck and puts something cold and hard against his tanned exposed neck. Naruto heard Kyuubi growl a low growl as well as Kurai.

"Don't you dare...." Kakashi's voice suddenly filled Naruto's ears. Naruto opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he had closed, and saw that Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, and Hinata were all poiting kunais at his captors. His azure eyes searched for his sensei, and spotted him. Kakashi was pointing a kunai at an enemy shinobi, who was also poiting a kunai at Kakashi.

"We could say the same thing to you..." Kakashi's oppenent said. Immediately, Naruto searched for Sasuke only to spot him in the same situation he was in, having Kiba and Shino as his captors. Naruto couldn't stand seeing Sasuke being held captive like that. It just made his heart break into pieces.

"R....R-release him!" Naruto stammered loudly. The kunai that was pressed against his neck, dug into his skin a bit deeper, enough to make a small cut and draw a bit of blood. Naruto winced, but said nothing. The atmosphere was tensed and was filled with shock. "I-I told you to release him! Release him now!!"

"You do the same!" Naruto heard Sasuke command his shinobi.

"But Sasuke-kun --

"Now! Release Uzumaki at once!" Sasuke growled. Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes as their shinobi released the other. Kurai and Kyuubi both relaxed, letting their bristling fur lie flat as the shinobi quickly stood behind their prince. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other with blank looks, but their eyes contained warmth for each other.

"...I wish to speak with Uzumaki...._alone_..." Sasuke said, glancing over to Kakashi, who coldly glared at him. Naruto glanced between the two of them, feeling as if they knew something he didn't.

"I don't take orders from you anymore, Uchiha..." Kakashi said lazily, but Naruto senced the anger in each word. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Anymore? Did that mean that Kakashi... His sensei...

"I clearly know that...." Sasuke said as he then looked at his shinobi. They immediately got the message, so they hesitated.

"But Ouji..." Iruka began in a soft tone, his mask was still on.

"Iruka...." Sasuke said, silencing the brounette.

"I-Iruka? Iruka-sensei!?"

Sasuke and everyone turned to stare at Naruto in shock, all except Iruka and Kakashi who both didn't say anything. Kyuubi had narrowed his eyes and his ruby eyes turned into slits, while Kurai watched silently, his tail twitching slightly. The blonde stared in disbelief at Iruka, his gaze soon saddening. Iruka was his favorite sensei before Kakashi had came along. When Kakashi came, Naruto had spent less time with Iruka and more with Kakashi. He didn't mean to make Iruka feel unwanted! He just wanted to make Kakashi feel welcome, but he guessed things don't always work out like they were planned.

_'Iruka-sensei left because of me...'_ Naruto thought sadly as he had a flashback.

_"What!? Iruka left!?"_

_Naruto stood there by his father's office door, clear blue eyes wide from shock._

_"Yes... He left a note..." Kakashi said. Naruto heard a bit shuffling and the crackling of paper._

_"Ousama... I wanted you to know that I left the castle for good... I feel as I am not needed anymore, so I decided to search for a place that does... It was a pleasure working in the castle and being Kimi's sensei... _

_Sayonara.... _

_-Iruka.."_

_Everything was silent after Minato__**(NA: finally found out his name XD) **__read the note. Naruto had his head hung as Minato sighed deeply. _

_"It's my fault... I'm afraid I stoled Iruka's pupil and it made him feel unwanted..." Kakashi said. _

_"Don't blame yourself Kakashi... Iruka's very complicated to understand at times..... He might come back." Minato said. Naruto shook his head as he walked away. _

_"Iruka won't come back... He said he hated it when he isn't needed..." Naruto whispered to himself._

"I-Iruak-sensei?" Naruto said, his voice slightly hopeful.

"I'm not your sensei anymore.... Uzumaki..."

Naruto flinched when Iruka called him by his last name. He wanted to say something to his old sensei, but didn't know what. And just when he thought of something, he wasn't able to say it because Iruka began talking to his shinobi.

"Lets go..." Iruka said, his voice serious as well as his expression.

"Hai..." The other shinobi said before they suddenly disappeared. Naruto sadly stared at the spot where Iruka has been for a few moments, befo re he turned to his shinobi.

"Give us fifteen minutes...." Naruto said. Kakashi and the other knew at once that this wasn't a good time to protest against Naruto, all but one knew that.

"Excuse me for saying the Naruto, but are insane?" a boy with black hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin said. Sasuke stared at the boy for a long time, mostly because the guy looked a lot like him.

"Sai please do as you're told and listen to Kimi," Kakashi said firmly. Sai didn't budge, instead he stood his ground and glared at Sasuke, who returned the glare.

"Please Sai... Trust me I know what I'm doing..." Naruto said gently. Sasuke was somewhat jealous that it wasn't him who Naruto was talking so gently and warmly.

"I trust you Naruto.... Just not him..." Sai said, his glare still set on Sasuke.

"I won't harm him....if that's what you're worrying about..." Sasuke said immediately and defensively. Sasuke glared angrily at Sai. He would never harm Naruto!! Not in a lifetime.

"He won't..... I won't let him! Kyuubi won't let him," Naruto told Sai, who reluctantly nodded.

"Hai...." And with that, Naruto's shinobi disappeared. For a moment there was silence, and both princes' didn't move. But then Sasuke began walking towards Naruto slowly.

"What is he to you?" Sasuke said, watching Naruto closely as he continued to walk forward. The beasts watched silently as Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look.

"Who Sai? He's my most loyal shinobi, and he's a close friend..." Naruto said, smiling softly. Sasuke scowled and stopped in front of the blonde.

"I see...." Sasuke said.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me? Or is there something else?" Naruto asked, his azure eyes blinking innocently at Sasuke. The raven prince smiled warmly at the kitsune prince.

"There's more... I...I want to see you again..." Sasuke said hesitantly, his face turning pink. Naruto's face turned pink as well.

"Y-you do?"

"Hai..."

"Why?"

"Because..." Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand and held it tightly, "we were sperated once....we probably can't remember how but... I-I don't want to lose you again..."

"You won't lose me..." Naruto said with a smile, his face red. Sasuke pressed Naruto's hand against his cheek.

"Perhaps.... but that still doesn't change the fact that i wanna see you..." Sasuke said, staring deeply into Naruto's pools of blue.

"We know a place..." Kurai's deep soothing voice said. Both pinces' looked at Kurai, who was staring at them with an amused glint in his amber eyes. Kyuubi nodded.

"A really special place....." Kyuubi said, his tails twitching impatiently. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other then looked back at the two beasts.

"R-really?" Naruto said, his clear eyes hopeful. Kyuubi and Kurai nodded. Naruto smiled brightly and suddenly hugged Sasuke tightly. The raven blushed but wrapped his arms around the blonde too. "We can see each other...."

"Yeah...." Sasuke said, smiling softly. Kyuubi and Kurai both stood up and began to circle the hugging princes'.

"But of course, if we're caught, there shall be concequences," Kyuubi warned, his ruby red eyes in slits.

"Are you willing to take such dangerous risks just to see each other?" Kurai said, calmly, watching them with intent amber eyes. "You Sasuke, no doubt will get harsh punishments from your father..."

"And you Naruto will probably be forced to let go any hope of being Ouji and the role of a shinobi and swordsman..." Kyuubi said.

"Well? Is it worth it?" both Kurai and Kyuubi said, their bright eyes watching the princes' as the continued to circle them. Both Naruto and Sasuke stayed silent...deathly silent... Sasuke knew his father well enough to know that he would probably get beaten till either he's close to death or just flat out dead... But that would be nothing....compared to not ever seeing Naruto...but he was worried about the blonde. He knew how badly the blonde wanted to be Ouji, not because he's ambitious but because of his people... Sasuke knew how deeply Naruto cared about his people... he shouldn't ruin the blonde's chances...

"Yes..."

Sasuke froze and so did Kurai and Kyuubi. They all stared at Naruto who was staring at the beasts with determined eyes.

"Are you sure Naruto? You'd give up the crown for Sasuke?" Kurai said, his amber eyes narrowed as he sat down.

"Yes...." Naruto said, a warm smile on his lips as he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke felt so warm inside, just knowing that Naruto really did care about him...

"What about you Sasuke? Are up to getting beaten till you're an inch away from death?" Kyuubi said, sitting down as well. Sasuke smiled when he saw how pale the blonde got, and hugged Naruto tightly.

"...yes..." Sasuke said, letting go of Naruto to look at Kyuubi in the eye. There was a silence before Kurai began to purr a deep low purr, and Kyuubi was swishing his tail happily, a purr of his own came out as well.

"Good..." they both said. Naruto and Sasuke smiled and looked at each other. In less than five hours...they were attracted to each other... They had remade their invisible bond... Sasuke took Naruto's hand and intwined their fingers together, making the blonde blush.

"Nothing can break us apart this time..." Sasuke said softly, resting his forehead against the blonde's. Naruto stared into Sasuke warm obsidean eyes, his azure eyes glazed over.

"....Un..." Naruto mumbled, his grip on Sasuke's hand tightened.

"We should wrap this up... They'll be back soon," Kyuubi said, interupting their moment. Sasuke blinked and scowled.

"Can we see each other tomorrow?" Sasuke said, his eyes pleading. Sadly, Naruto shook his head.

"I-I can't... Not tomorrow... nor the day after..." Naruto mumbled sadly.

"How about one week from today? That gives you time to do whatever your gonna do right?" Sasuke said, his free hand grabbing Naruto's other hand. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"A week from today... I can't wait..." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled too before he pressed one of Naruto's hands to his lips. Naruto blushed as he stood there, his gazed locked with Sasuke's.

"Then I'll see you in a week... Uzumaki..." Sasuke said. Even though he had called him by his sirname, Naruto saw the affection in Sasuke's eyes and smiled.

"Don't forget... Uchiha..." Naruto said affectionately. Sasuke smiled and let go of Naruto's hands.

"I won't...." Sasuke said and stood in front of Naruto like nothing between them had ever happened. And it was right on time, because both princes' shinobis appeared.

"I think you've had enough time, Uchiha!" Kakashi said firmly as he stood behind Naruto. Sasuke's expressionless mask was back on.

"Very well.... Lets go..." Sasuke said, not even glancing at his shinobi.

"Hai," Sasuke's shinobi said, and with that, they disappeared, along with Kurai. Naruto stared at the place where Sasuke was, his face blank from emotion, but his eyes were swirling with affection and excitement. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Sai looking down at him worriedly.

"What did he say to you...." Sai said the question everyone was dieing to ask.

"....He said he couldn't wait to have my throat.... and I said.... go ahead and try," Naruto said, his mind thinking quickly. He noticed Sai's grip tightened, but didn't acknowledge it. Naruto sighed and stretched tiredly. "Interesting birthday it was today ne?"

"Hai..." everyone mumbled. Naruto knew they were worried over the little lie he had just said, and wished he could tell them, but that would bring disaster...

"Ne, lets go clean up the place! Otou-san must be over worked," Naruto said brightly, walking towards the castle's entrance, his shinobi friends following behind silently.

**-x- -x-**

"YOU WHAT!?!"

Sasuke stood there unphased when his father brought down his fist on the desk hard.

"I didn't kill the prince...." Sasuke repeated. It was only about half an hour ago when he left Naruto's castle. The trip back was silent, and Sasuke had enjoyed the silence, knowing it was going to be loud when he reached home and faced his father. And he was right...

"WHY NOT!?" Fugaku roared angrily.

"It's like they said.... He's a skilled swordsman and shinobi... He matched my own and it ended as a draw...." Sasuke said calmly. Fugaku growled, his cold dark eyes glaring into Sasuke's.

"Did you follow any of my advise!? Did you try befriending him at all!?" Fugaku growled. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes... We seemed to be getting along very well up to the point when Kurai was discovered...that was when I attacked..." Sasuke murmered. Fugaku snarled viciously.

"That panther bring nothing but trouble!!! ....I'll send in some shinobi to kill it, put that stupid animal out of it's misery," Fugaku said more to himself. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in alarm.

"No!!!" Sasuke blurted out before he could stop himself. Fugaku looked at Sasuke coldly.

"Why the hell not!?" Fugaku growled.

"Because! He was useful when the Uzumaki brought their fox out!" Sasuke said, thinking fast. At this, Fugaku's eyes shone with interest.

"Fox?"

"Hai... The same size as Kurai..." Sasuke said, more calmly now. "The fox attacked, and if it weren't for Kurai, I would have died along with my shinobi..."

"Hmm..." Fugaku said thoughtfully. "Very well.... The panther shall stay alive..."

"Domo arigato gozaimasu..." Sasuke said with a curt bow. Fugaku waved it off.

"Now that your mission failed... We'll have to get in another way..." Fugaku muttered, Sasuke not feeling guilty what so ever. "....Maybe I will take my advisors' advise and just plan and ambush... What do you think Sasuke?"

"Whatever pleases you Otousama..." Sasuke muttered, fear gripping his heart already when his thoughts wandered to the smiling blonde.

**-x- -x-**

_**FINITO!!!! I know...long time I know... Hontou ni Gomen ne!!!! I'll try my best to update sooner next time!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!! **_


	6. NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

Hey guys!! Ok I'll be gone for a week...no big deal right!! But....that week might turn into three months... so if i don't post for three months in a row its because im no where near internet resources ok!!!! Well yup... That's all I wanted you guys to know!!! TAKE CARE MY DEAR READERS!!!!


	7. Gentle Breeze

_**Hey my dear readers!!! Please....hold your pitch forks.....and hear me out! ...............I HAD WRITERS BLOCK D: Come on, we're all human!! And humans have writer's block!!! so yup.... please forgive though for my late update! (bows) Anways, on with the story!!!**_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 6: Gentle Breeze**_

"Kyuuuuuuuuuubi!!! Kyuubiiiiiii!!! You damn fox, where are you!?!!" Naruto shouted as he ran around in the castle's outside garden, where Kyuubi would usually lounge around. But the big fox was nowhere in sight. Naruto came to a steop in the middle of the garden, his arms crossed across his chest, while a pout was plastered on his face. "I bet that fox forgot all about it!"

Yes... It's been a week since Sasuke adn Naruto were once again reunited. Both boy had been excitedly waiting for the day they were to meet again, but now that day has come, Kyuubi was no where in sight. Naruto sighed heavily before he walked over and sat on a bench. The blonde was wearing a comfortable bright orange kimono, the type that most commoners where. Naruto had been to lazy to get all dressed up, so he settled with something simple. Of course, his father thought it was unappropriate for him to wear such a thing, but he had said that with a smile, meaning he really didn't mind. And the people in his castle and kingdom were so used to Naruto's bright cheerful attitude and taste of clothes.

"Stupid Kyuubi... He shall pay.... He went get any ramen on ramen night!" Naruto said out loud, as gentle breeze swept passed him.

"You cannot deny ramen from me, you brat!" Naruto smiled a cattish smile at the sound of Kyuubi's voice. That always did the job. Naruto turned to see an annoyed looking Kyuubi, his smile still intact.

"You haven't forgotten right?" Naruto said.

"Oh no... What am I suppose to remember?" Kyuubi said, his ear twitched slightly. Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "Of course I remember! Now hurry up and hop onto my back before I change my mind!"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he quickly scrambled onto Kyuubi's back.

"What's your excuse kit?" Kyuubi said as he walked through the garden. It wasn't a rare sight to see Naruto with Kyuubi, it might be little strange that the blonde was on its back, but then again no one could get close to Kyuubi but Naruto....at least not without getting a pretty bad bite.

"I told Otousan that I was taking you for a walk," Naruto said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Kyuubi's ear twitched in annoyance.

"I'm not a house pet...." Kyuubi growled.

"Well what would you have said!?!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"That you were taking me out to hunt..." Kyuubi said bluntly, making Naruto sweatdrop.

"......I'll use that as my next excuse!" Naruto retorted. Kyuubi rolled his eyes, before he glanced around, craning his neck slightly.

"No one's around...." Kyuubi said.

"You could whisper you know!!" Naruto scowled. Kyuubi's fur bristled slightly.

"Please tell me...that all this time....you have not notticed that no one can hear me....but you.." Kyuubi growled through his teeth.

"........."

"You're hopeless."

"Shut-up!! How was I-er...you know what lets just drop it," Naruto grumbled, as Kyuubi easily jumped over a hedge, Naruto gripping his collar as he did so.

"Whatever you say, kit, just hold on tight..." Kyuubi said, jumping over the stone wall that seperated the outside garden, to the outside of the castle. Naruto immediately clung to Kyuubi's collar tightly as the fox began to run swiftly, away from the castle.

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke laid on the grass in the wide field of flowers, watching the clouds. Sasuke wore a silver Kimono shirt, with black pants, and his regular fore arm raven let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"They'll be hear soon.... I can smell Kyuubi already," Kurai's deep voice said soothingly. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head to the right a bit, so he could see the dark panther that layed by him, his tail twitching. Sasuke had been waiting for a while. He had insisted to Kurai that he should be where ever he was suppose to be as soon as possible. Kurai unwillingly gave after a while and took Sasuke to this field. Kurai had been a bit grouchy, but Sasuke was amazed how calm he had sounded when he announced Kyuubi's soon arrival. Sasuke was starting to wonder how close Kurai and Kyuubi were.... Kurai senced Sasuke staring at him and turned to look at the raven.

"What?" Kurai asked.

"Kurai what's your relationship with Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked curiously. Kurai's fur bristled and his ears arched sideways.

"What kind of question is that?!" Kurai spat. Sasuke stared at Kurai with bored onyx eyes.

"You're mates...." It wasn't a question... Kurai's amber eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed and a low growl escaped Kurai. Yeah, his suspicions were correct. Sasuke, scowled in return. "How do you guys...."

"Sasuke!" a bright voice echoed in the air, making Sasuke sit up immediately, making the raven forget about Kurai, sparing the panther from embarrassment. Sasuke's eyes brightened when he saw Kyuubi approaching with Naruto riding on his back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out to the blonde as he scrambled to his feet and ran over to meet the now walking fox. As soon as Sasuke was right by Kyuubi's side, the blonde smiled brightly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried happily as he lundged himself at Sasuke, warpping his arms around the ravens torso.

"oof," Sasuke grunted as they both fell to the ground, but he didn't mind. The raven hugged the fox tightly, taking in the blonde's natural sweet scent. The air was soon filled with care free laughter, produced by the two boys that laid in the grass, hugging each other. After their laughter died down, they just laid there, staring at each other, both content with the other's presence. Sasuke smiled warmly at Naruto, his dark hair fell slightly in face. Naruto gently brushed the hair out the way, smiling warmly as well.

"I'm glad you came..." Sasuke mumbled, capturing Naruto's hand in his own, and pressed Naruto's palm to his cheek. The blonde's face went slightly pink, but he smiled.

"I'm glad you came too... I'm sorry if I kept you waiting," Naruto said softly. Sasuke shook his head, and pressed his lips against Naruto's palm.

"It was worth it..." Sasuke whispered, meeting the blonde's soft gaze with warm dark eyes. Niether notticed that both Kurai and Kyuubi were gone, they were too caught up in their own little world.

"What happened when you got home..." Naruto whispered, his face held worry. Sasuke chuckled.

"Like all the other times that I've failed Otousama, he threw a fit," Sasuke said with a crooked smile. "He almost wanted to kill Kurai, but I convinced him that Kurai was pretty much the reason why none of my shinobi died."

"I see," Naruto mumbled, watching Sasuke trace his hand.

"What about you?" Sasuke said, as he slowly intertwined their fingers, glad that Naruto gripped his hand rather than pulling away.

"Otousan was furious about the ambush... He didn't like the idea that it had been on my birthday, needless to say, at my party..." Naruto mumbled, staring into Sasuke's eyes. The wind blew against them gently, sweeping flower heads away with it.

"I'm sorry...."

"Don't apologize. It never was your idea to begin with..." Naruto said with a smile, wiping off the guilty scowl off of Sasuke's pale features. "With everybody's help, we were able to rebuild the castle! I mean, it's still not finish, it needs a few more touch ups, but we're getting there!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, his grip on the blonde's hand tightened slightly. Naruto stared at Sasuke's troubled face worriedly.

"Nani?" Naruto whispered.

"My father plans to attack your kingdom," Sasuke said, a pained expression swept across his face. The blonde's clear blue eyes widened slightly. "I don't know when...but I'll tell you as soon as I do. And I'll try in my power to stop my father too."

"...Arigatou Sasuke," Naruto said softly, a soft smile crossed his lips. Sasuke returned it and released Naruto's hand to gently caress the blonde's whiskered cheek. Another gentle breeze swept passed them as Sasuke traced Naruto's scars with his thumb. Naruto leaned into Sasuke's touch, closing his eyes as his lips parted. Sasuke stared at Naruto's angelic face longingly. He wanted to do something... it was nothing bad, but he was scared of the blonde's reaction. What if the blonde pushed him away and rejected him? Sasuke didn't think he could handle rejection.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered huskily as he pressed his forehead against Naruto's, golden locks mized with raven locks. Narto opened his eyes just slightly, so he was staring into Sasuke's pained eyes with half lidded eyes. Naruto saw so much emotion in those dark eyes of Sasuke's, and he saw every little detail...like he was able to see petals of brown in those dark pools. Naruto didn't know what was wrong with him ,but his heart was pounding like crazy and his body felt pain. It wasn't physical pain like if you get a cut or scrape your knee or anything like that...but he felt pain in his body...

_The grass swayed back and forth the wind, flower heads and pollen filled the air, being carried off in the wind as I stared at the sky filled with nice white clouds._

_"Ne Naruto! That one looks like a dragon! You see it?" a voice that sounded a lot like Sasuke's, but younger... I squnited, searching the sea of clouds above us and then I smiled brighlty, having spotted the long dragon shaped cloud._

_"Yeah! It's long!" I said as another cloud caught my attention._

_"Ne, that one looks like a bunny! Do you see it Sasuke!?" I said happily, staring at the bunny shaped cloud. It had such a fluffy tail!_

Naruto's face ceased in pain, as his the pain increased. Sasuke's eyes clouded with worry at Naruto's pained expression.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly. The blonde whimpered and closed his eyes shut. Sasuke then sat up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, panic sweeping through him. "Naruto!? Wh-what's wrong?!"

Sasuke carefully sat Naruto up, gazing into Naruto's face worriedly. The blonde opened his eyes slowly and stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke...." Naruto said softly. Before Sasuke could ask him again what's wrong, the raven was kissed by the blonde. Sasuke's eyes widened but after a moment, his eyes softened and his lips began to move against Naruto's.

The blonde kissed Sasuke desperately, happy when Sasuke responded eagerly. Almost as soon when Sasuke responded, all the pain Naruto had been feeling, began to disappear.

"Ngh..." Naruto's face flushed pink, the pain disappeared to nothing, and pleasure took its place. He whispered Sasuke's name softly when the raven broke the kiss, both panting heavily. Sasuke stared at Naruto's flushed face with a pink face of his own. Sasuke quickly reunited their lips, kissing Naruto feverently. Naruto returned the feverent kisses just as passionately as he was gently pushed back onto the grass.

"Ah...." Naruto let a soft moan escape his swollen lips as Sasuke left a trail of kisses from his jawline to his neck. The blonde closed his eyes, pleasure enveloping him. Sasuke gently nibbled on Naruto's earlobe, earning a mewl. Sasuke's hand slowly began to untie the belt of Naruto's kimono as his lips found Naruto's.

"Sasuke...." Naruto breathed against Sasuke's lips, his hands gently pressed against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip as his hand slowly slipped under Naruto's Kimono, gently touching the soft skin. Naruto's eyes widened slightly when Sasuke's cool hand rubbed his side softly, slowing moving up to brush his nipple. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, his face bright red.

"N-....N-no..." Naruto whimpered, pushing Sasuke weakly. Sasuke stopped kissing the blonde's neck, and stared at the blonde's flushed face.

"You don't want this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I-I.... I don't.... I-I'm s-sorry...." Naruto mumbled, refusing to open his eyes. Sasuke, feeling rejected, retreated his hand and climbed off of Naruto. That's when the blonde opened his eyes slowly, and glanced at Sasuke, who sat there, staring up at the sky. The blonde quickly tied his belt and fixed his kimono before he too sat up. Naruto glanced at Sasuke again, who had a blank expression.

"....I-I'm sorry...for...for giving you th-the idea...." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke turned his gaze on Naruto, and smiled.

"It's okay... I got carried away myself..." Sasuke said. Naruto bit his bottom lip before he leaned over, a soft blush was spread across his face, and kissed Sasuke lightly on the cheek. Sasuke froze and unwillingly put his hands onthe blonde's shoulders and pushed him softly away. "It's hard to resist if you keep tempting me..."

"I'm sorry..." Naruto mumbled. "I just wanted to... um.... what I'm trying to say is.... u-uh.... y-you see...."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's flustered expression. The blonde was really cute...it really was hard to resist the urge to take him right there and then, if he kept kissing him like that.

"I... I really like you.... I really really like you Sasuke," the blonde was finally able to say in a small voice. Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes, feeling his heart rise up to his throat, and it felt like someone had open a cage of butterflies in his stomache. Sasuke slowly looked away, a smile spread across his lips. Naruto stared at Sasuke with worried and hurt eyes.

"I like you too..... I like you a lot....." Sasuke said, glancing at the blonde, who stared at him with wide eyes. Sasuke turned to look at him. "I love you....Naruto.."

Naruto felt his breath hitch when Sasuke smiled so affectionately at him, making him blush deeply. Sasuke's eyes were so mesmirising, Naruto didn't notice when Sasuke leaned forwards him, until he felt the raven cool breath on his face.

"May I?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto meekly nodded and closed his eyes, kissing back gently when Sasuke closed the distance. Another gentle breeze swept through the field...

**-x- -x-**

"Seems like Sasuke and Naruto are getting along quite well..." A soothing voice said from the shelter of the trees, a far way from where Naruto and Sasuke sat together.

"Yeah..." a gentle, but rough voice replied. Amber eyes turned away from the field and turned to look at a young man. The guy had a slender figure, taned skin and rich red hair. He wore a regular bright red kimono, nothing classy. Piercing ruby eyes looked up to meet those amber orbs. "What?"

"What's wrong? You don't seem....cheerful..." those amber eyes blinked, worry clouding them. The guy narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"You worry too much! Just because I'm tired doesn't mean there's something wrong!" the guy retorted. Another boy stepped towards the red haired boy. He hard dark hair, tanned skin, wearing a pitch black kimono.

"Why so tired, ne Kyuubi?" the dark haired boy said in a teasing voice.

"The damn hounds wouldn't shut-up!" Kyuubi spat. "And I think it's about time we should go get Sasuke and Naruto. Come on Kurai!"

Before Kyuubi knew it, he was pinned against a tree.

"You ass!! What are you doing!?!?" Kyuubi growled, glaring up at a smirking Kurai.

"We haven't been in our human forms a while...." Kurai whispered.

"So!?!" Kyuubi said with a frown. Kurai chuckled, an amused glint in his topaz eyes.

"So... I haven't been able to do this for a while," Kurai whispered.

"WHat the he-mmph!" Kyuubi was cut off as Kurai crushed his lips against Kyuubi's. Kyuubi produced a growl from the back of his throat when his mouth was invaded by Kurai's tongue, but that growl slowly died down to small mewls. Kyuubi's face was a bright pink and was panting slightly when Kurai pulled away, smirking. Kyuubi tempted to glare at the panther, but failed miserably, only managing to pout. Kurai grinned before he captured Kyuubi's lips again, before the fox could regain focus.

_"kyuuu..."_ Kyuubi mewled softly as Kurai's tongue gently massaged his own, gripping the back of Kurai's kimono tightly. The panther pressed his body against the fox's smaller figure, his strong arms wrapped around Kyuubi's small waist.

"K...Kurai..." Kyuubi whispered softly as the panther nibbled on the fox's soft neck, leaving several love bites. Kurai affectionately kissed the flustered red head's neck, as he slowly slipped Kyuubi's kimono off his shoulders, letting it fall down to the ground. A shiver ran down Kyuubi's exposed spine as he felt Kurai's lips continuously kiss him down from the collar bone to his small chest. Kyuubi leaned against the tree for support, not sure if his legs could hold his weight. "Ku...rai..."

Kurai glanced up at the flustered fox, his eyes closed in pleasure. It was amazing how this fierce and sharp-tongued fox could surrender so easily and willingly to him. How his voice could go from a growl to a soft pleasurable mewl. Kurai gently rubbed Kyuubi's sides, kissing Kyuubi's jaw line before he lowered his head.

"Ngh....ah......!" Kyuubi moaned as he felt Kurai's hot wet mouth enclose around his length. The fox moaned the panther's name several times, as Kurai lightly sucked on Kyuubi's cock, running his tongue up his length and back down. Kyuubi clutched a hand ful of dark hair, pushing Kurai's head down, making the panther swallow him. "Ahh! Hah! ngh K-kurai!"

Kurai slid his lips up and down Kyuubi's erection, earning moans and mewls from the fox.

"Kurai....hah I-I'm gonna c-come..." Kyuubi mewled softly. Kurai merely scrapped his teeth along the fox's length in reply. Kyuubi let out a low moan, a shiver running down his spine as his seeds spilled into Kurai's mouth, who swallowed it hapilly. Kyuubi leaned against the tree, his whole body flushed pink as he panted heavily, his eyes closed. The fox opened his hazy ruby eyes a moment later and looked down at Kurai, who was licking his lips.

"You taste great..." Kurai said with a smirk, earning a weak glare from Kyuubi. Kurai stood up from his kneeling position and pressed his body against Kyuubi's naked one.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it as much as I did..." Kurai whispered, gently licking Kyuubi's neck. Kyuubi blushed and weakly pressed his hands against Kurai's clothed chest.

"Damn you...." Kyuubi whispered, earning a chuckle from Kurai.

"You look so cute when you're vulnerable..." Kurai whispered in Kyuubi's ear, earning a soft mewl. Chuckling again, Kurai picked up Kyuubi's forgotten Kimono and swftly slipped it onto Kyuubi's slender frame. "We should go take Sasuke and Naruto back home."

"Th-That's what I said, you a-ass!!! Before you had to go a-and.... _kyuuuu_...." Kyuubi mewled, interuped by Kurai who nibbled on the fox's earlobe as he fastened Kyuubi's belt.

"You've wanted it....and you enjoyed it....end of story..." Kurai whispered with a smirk. Kyuubi glared defiantly at Kurai, but didn't say anything. Kurai kissed Kyuubi once. "Lets go..."

Kyuubi stood there, glaring at the now retreating Kurai, who slowly, but surely turned back into a panther. Kyuubi huffed before he followed too, leaving the trees behind as a nine-tailed fox.

**-x- -x-**

_**Well there you go!!! Chapter 6!!! I hoped you liked the ending ;D My apology gift for not posting soon u.u I hope you forgive me!!! o-o**_


	8. GRAVE NEWS

I HAVE GRAVE NEWS!

My computer died on me again. SIGH

BUT REST ASSURE! I HAVE BOUGHT IT A NEW HARD DRIVE!

I just need to buy it a new operating system and that might take a while

IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO TELL YOU GUYS!

but it just occured to me I could use the library computers...

TALK ABOUT SLOW HUH?

but that's just how I am... Im sorry u.u'''


End file.
